Backwards Walk
by h.lovely
Summary: Wufei wakes up to an unexpected bedmate and some personal realizations.


**Warnings:** Just a little bit of shameless M/M fluff and smut.

 **Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is a product of Sunrise & Bandai Entertainment, I do not claim ownership to these characters, only to my own words.

 **A/N:** This goes hand-in-hand with the song of the same name, ( _My_ _Backwards_ _Walk_ by Frightened Rabbit). P.S.- look at this, a 5x2 oneshot! I'm so elated, I finally feel capable of pulling these two off. Anyways, there's always room for this story-line to continue, probably in other snippets, if anyone is so inclined to request it. So leave me your comments and tell me what you think in a greatly appreciated review!

* * *

 **Backwards** **Walk**

He'd never felt a pain so extraordinary in his entire existence. And that included the bite of ill-padded straps into already sore muscles upon re-entry, the sting of a near-fatal bullet wound, that infinitesimal ache upon each anniversary of his clan's demise. No, this would rival them all in intensity and also utter ill-thought foolishness.

Wufei peeled his right eye open only to shut it again a second later when the sunlight trickling through the bedroom blinds seemed to scald his cornea. He couldn't open his left eye because it was currently buried against the edge of his pillow, but clearly that was just as well. He found quickly that he also could not move his body, the entirety of it. Or, perhaps more accurately, he did not _want_ to move the entirety of his body for fear that muscles might simply fall from their grasp on his bones.

Now that his eyes were closed again he tried to remember just what had put him into this precarious and unenviable situation in the first place though the analyzing was slowly beginning to make his head spin in a nauseating manner.

Oh yes, now it was all coming back to him. Scratch 'utter ill-thought foolishness.' How about trying 'unadulterated ignorant stupidity' on for size.

He remembered bits and pieces at first, some things still hiding away from him in the shadowy corners of his subconscious. There had been vodka, lots of vodka. And gin. And spiced rum. And- ancestors forgive him- one too many neon pink drinks with those little paper umbrellas.

Damn, that had Maxwell's name written all over it. His mind spun in the blackness for a second before coming to an abrupt and complete halt. _Maxwell?_

Fighting back the pain now radiating through to the base of his skull, Wufei attempted to move, feeling the softness of sheets entangling against his legs. A sharp elbow found its way into his spine at the movement, nearly causing his entire body to spasm. He remembered then, in blaring technicolor, that tongue twirling down the back of his neck, up to the curl of his ear, sharp teeth, soft lips, the heat of bodies grinding and that electrifying feeling- the burning need to come up for air.

Wufei's eyes flashed open, daring any shock of light to even attempt in making his head throb any harder that it already was, and he thrashed in the sheets until he'd turned enough to face the true reality of his situation.

At first there only came a soft groan, emitting somewhere from underneath one of the pillows that had been unceremoniously shoved over the head of his unexpected bedmate.

And then came a grumbled, "Shit." Which was followed shortly by a more audible, "The fuck time is it?"

Wufei had to forcibly restrain himself from kicking the man out of bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor below. He did not know what time it was, probably late according to the sunshine still battling for total dominance, and he'd made quite the effort in just flipping over that he wasn't about to check the digital clock now resting behind him.

So he growled out instead, "What the hell happened last night?"

That tone got Duo's attention, the man making a show to peak through narrowed eyes still shaded by the pillow halfway obscuring his head. They opened wider then, as realization began to slowly manifest for him as well, until he was full on staring- make that gaping- at the fuming man laying next to him.

"Shit, 'Fei. You don't remember?" he managed to mumble out, fumbling a bit before pushing himself up on lean forearms, the pillow falling away, forgotten.

Wufei stayed on his back, if only because his muscles were still screaming at him from their last go of it. He grimaced. "I remember, vaguely- lot's of alcohol." He forced a hand up to rub over his face, stopping at his mouth, and wiggling his stiff jaw back and forth upon noticing the pain there as well.

Duo just continued to stare at him, not something uncommon for the man who seemed to constantly want to dissect and discuss and _understand_ Wufei. But then suddenly the braided menace was laughing, at first a rough sound that quickly morphed into genuine amusement as he even made the effort to wipe away a few stray tears from his thick lashes.

"What?" Wufei bit out once it seemed the other man had finished his bout.

After a few more seconds Duo sobered, curling his body a bit to reveal that he indeed was just as naked as Wufei himself, and then leaning on a propped elbow to fix his companion with a smirk that incidentally brought with it another little wave of nausea. "We were celebrating, remember? We went out- the whole lot of us- to celebrate your big milestone. You're right, we consumed our fair share of adult bevs and then we came home and you fucked me into the mattress."

There were several things wrong and disturbing in that explanation, but surprisingly the one that jarred Wufei the most was the memory that, yes, he was celebrating a 'milestone,' as Duo so casually put it. A milestone. Shit, he'd almost managed to forget. It was his birthday. He was turning thirty. Thirty years old. And why that notion seemed to so powerfully eat away at him he wasn't sure. But now he was certain of the reasoning behind how impossibly sore his body felt. The game he'd chosen to flirt with last night was certainly not that of an _old_ man's.

Thirty. How had that happened? Maybe it bothered him so much because he'd spent so much time around Maxwell's insatiable, child-like demeanor. Though Duo could no longer hide from the grip of growing older either- it would only be a few more months and he would be dragged out to celebrate yet another meaningless birthday, but Wufei had no doubt that Duo would choose to milk the occasion much more than he had. And that would be in light of the fact that he too was terrified of growing older- as they all were.

After all, they'd been teenaged terrorists who'd been programmed to accept that they probably wouldn't live to see adulthood. Growing up had been a foreign concept to them all.

"I think someone's got a hangover," Duo was cooing in his ear.

Startled out of his thoughts Wufei went to push the man away, but Duo was quicker- always somehow had been- and grabbed at his wrist with a defiant smile.

Wufei met him with a glare. "And you're not?"

Duo gave a little shrug, the muscles in his shoulders rippling beneath milky skin. "You had more to drink than me, birthday boy."

Teeth clenching, Wufei pulled his wrist away but made no further move to distance himself from the man practically atop him now. "Don't call me that," he said. Then added after a swallow, "You must have had enough to think coming home with me was a good idea."

He thought for a brief second that Duo might be mad or offended by that. It was a sore subject after all- their _relationship_ , if one wanted to be so bold as to call it that. (Currently Winner was the only one brave enough to join that exclusive club.)

Thus far they'd given it two different tries spanning the last two years and so far they'd nearly killed one another in the dueling aftermaths. (With absolutely no help from Yuy's 'act on your emotions' nonsense and Barton's twisted penchant to incite.)

And it was things like this, like waking up hungover next to one another in bed after a night of reckless drinking, that only dangled like a bad omen over ever reconciling something that society might view as traditional or acceptable or at least just a slight bit _normal_.

But Duo did not get mad. Instead he was pressing his lips against Wufei's own, a curious tongue flicking out in search of another, mouth traveling down his jaw and to his neck and sucking and tickling and-

"Duo." Wufei brought hands up to the man's chest in an attempt to pry him off, but his body was still majorly uncooperative. And instead it chose to betray him, as fingers tickled up his exposed thigh and then danced across the tip of an already hardening cock.

He could feel Duo's mouth smiling against his neck, damn him. "Yes?" he breathed out, hand wrapping around Wufei and stroking.

"This is a bad idea," he answered gruffly, trying not to let his voice waver under the new sensations overtaking the aches of his body.

Duo's mouth was trailing kisses down his sternum. "That's not-" he bit at a nipple. "-what you said-" he laved at a sharp hipbone "-last night."

Of course! But his inebriated mind had betrayed him, hadn't it?

"We shouldn't be playing-" Wufei grunted as Duo's tongue swirled down his shaft. "-with fire. This will just-" his voice hitched. "-end badly. Like always."

If Duo had had something to say in response it went unspoken as his mouth was currently busy with other, more pressing things. He pulled Wufei in until the ache of his skull was nothing more than a dull throb, until his exposed skin tingled, and his doubting thoughts were all but evaporated. He dissolved into the other man's touch, the heat around him enveloping and intoxicating and so comfortingly familiar.

He came with a dry gasp, hips bucking, and then he peeled his eyes open- trying to remember even closing them- to find that he'd at some point threaded tight fingers through those unruly chestnut bangs.

Duo kissed the inside of his thigh before climbing back upwards to claim a kiss on the lips. Then when they pulled apart he flopped backwards on the bed to stare up at the ceiling along with Wufei.

"Happy Birthday," Duo muttered out around an obvious smirk.

Wufei just groaned and drug the heels of his hands over tightly closed eyelids. "Stop reminding me."

From beside him Duo just chuckled. "You know, you're of an age where you should really be settling down with someone."

Opening his eyes, Wufei shot him a sidelong glare. "Is that was this is all about then?"

"It's just a thought. I mean we did have fun last night- what I can remember at least-" Duo turned to stare at him with rare sincerity. His tongue flicked at the corner of his mouth, just barely distracting. "After all, third time's the charm."

Wufei wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling particularly self-pitying, or else just agreed with the man's skewed logic, but he took his opportunity in stride and grabbed Duo, kissing him hard. He wasn't sure if this would be considered a backwards slide in the progress they'd been pretending to make while away from one-another, but as his hands shifted to return the gift just bestowed upon him he didn't much give a damn.

And, old or not, this was answer enough for both of them. At least for the time being.


End file.
